Entities Aren't Forgotten
by SeventhSever
Summary: Emily Blackward is The Crimson Tempest of the Cirque Du Bizzare, but once the circus ends they move to Derry. Emily isn't normal but neither is Derry. Question is will she be a new Loser or catch a Certain Clowns Interest? May become a split story depending on Voting by readers. Mature content. Leave feedback, be courteous not an ass, its fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cirque **

Derry was busy, the town was getting a circus, after who knows how long. The circus people kept to themselves, especially with set up going on. This circus wasn't like others though, it still had a functioning freak show. Emily Blackward fell under that category, born pale with vivid green eyes and very crimson hair. It became apparent when she was younger that she wasn't normal, not with the way she could contort around things and play illusionary tricks on the other kids. The Ring master had worked on her honing it, gaining the skills to be apart of the show by the time she was six. That was ten years ago.

Emily was now a five foot eight, not that tall really but slender. Going to the schools to promote the Circus show, she was in long boots, form fit pants and wore a sweater jacket that mimic the Ring Master's coat but hooded. Wearing her leather forearm bracers, ears pierced, her very long crimson hair was tied up and back but loose. Looking at the other kids in the gymnasium.

Emily was introduced by her stage name with the circus as the Crimson Tempest. She took off the coat and had a simple shirt and corset vest, taking off the boots and ran across the basketball court to flip, gaining air with each flip, twisting on the sixth to go between two wires and come out of the spin landing on the third wire. Balanced, Emily moved and proved she could walk, run and flip on a tight rope. Letting herself fall but stopped mid fall. Some people gasping. She kept her balance and lifted her foot off the wire. Still half fallen, hearing people's murmur and noise, it was background noise to her.

Fully dropping her body doubling back, hands on her feet, swinging her body, she was a human hula hoop. Letting go gaining air, twisting to land on the floor, twisted, arms wrong, she rotated her shoulders relocating them and turned her arms and body around right. Hands to her face with a mask, she pulled it away to have another, pulling it off, again, and again. The fifth mask coming off, revealing her even more pale painted face, eyes shadowed with markings that went down to mid cheek. Far different then a certain someone, but just as unique.

The 'Puppet Master' came from behind her moving with the song being played she moved like she was on strings, mirroring the other until directed otherwise, contorting in ways that shouldn't be possible, a couple of the teachers looked like they would be sick, so did a few of the kids. Song and act ending in a contorted position. Most up and cheering and clapping, getting up and bowing together, they got to hand out some of the tickets to the kids. Including the Loser's club. Meeting, their parents too, well those who showed up, this was the start of summer after all.

Emily put her boots back on and got her jacket, putting it back on, letting people go. The stage hands were still breaking down the gear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Penny**

Emily had decided to take a walk after everything was broken down. Derry wasn't an extremely small town but it was small none the less. Hands in her pockets she noticed one yard in particular that wasn't well kept and manicured like the others on the street. The tree was gnarled and twisted, long dead like the lawn. Behind that was a old house in serious need of flipping or being torn down and rebuilding, an old Victorian two story. So weathered one could only image its original paint color. Looking down the lane she saw a sign. Neibolt Street. Looking back at the house on Neibolt, seeing the door open on its own or perhaps because of the slight breeze.

Staring at it, she turned to go and that's when she heard it. The giggle, turning back she could see a clown in the doorway barely fitting properly. He was clearly more than six feet, long of legs and so damn slender. The outfit was that of a clown for sure down to his poms of his boots. Yet the once pristine white had faded to a soft cream grey. The once orange red palms a dingy red, the cords with the bells giving him a element to remember. Eyes traveling to the face, the big forehead with its cracked paint, the hair more orange than just red, framed in all its creepy childish glory by the frilled collar. Whimsy of some long past, those disarming blue eyes boring into her vivid greens felt like a lure.

Yet she didn't move closer, didn't approach the clown. Staring back intently, the feeling of pressure was present brushing her skull. Like the presence of something old, far too old to comprehend properly. Yet she didn't feel trepidation or fear, but a strange sense of familiarity. He stare down made the clown's grin falter and concentrate back. Almost as if he was feeling the same thing. Stepping onto the porch she came to the gate and stopped just inside it, the old rusted gate was bent facing in too old and useless to keep a cat out.

Emily watched him approach but not to closely.

"Would you like a balloon?" He asked frowning, he couldn't glean her name.

"No, just your name, I'm Emily. Emily Blackward, the Crimson Tempest." She mused.

Pennywise did his usual short shudder as he introduced himself, adding the bell chimes to his title.

"Oh well, I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown." He giggled but seemed lost in thought.

"Yes, Pennywise. Emily meet Pennywise, Pennywise meet Emily. See now we can be friends." He giggled.

Emily tilted her head and threw out her hand suddenly having the last ticket in hand showing it to him as she held it up.

"We can be friends….if you go watch the show." She held it out and let go timing in just right.

The passing breeze picked it up he snagged it before it could blow away, looking at it.

"See you at the Circus Penny." She was already out the gate and walking down the road before the clown fully registered their conversation.

Growling at a missed meal but tracing the card, so a circus was in town. So many kids….so little time…Giggling the clown vanished. Then again was he even really there to begin with? The ticket floated on the wind to the land where he had been. Maybe…but who really knew what was real, or the illusion and Glamour over Derry Maine?


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

The night of the circus performance came at last. The Losers had all come together to watch it, unbeknownst of a certain clown also making the show in his human guise of Robert Gray. Still in the edges of the shadows, his crystalline blue eyes watching the performers. Little ants, human dolls on strings, that's all they were to the Entity. Food, prey, entertainment, living short pitiful lives, and more times than not the orchestrators of their own destruction.

The Freak Show began with an array of the afflicted cast out from society, the snake girl with snake skin as part of her skin, the raven boy who controlled and manipulated birds, the tall man of nine feet, etc. He nearly got bored and annoyed when the Ring Master finally announced the Crimson Tempest. Looking where he directed she was walking on the tent wire, no nets or any safety around or under her. Dressed in sort of boots, long pants, and a leather and mesh tunic that was a mimic of the Ring Masters.

Emily turned and slipped making the crowd cry out as she fell but in mid fall she stopped. One foot still on the wire, it was like gravity had been turned off. Lifting her foot off more bending, spiking the fear on the crowd. Then her foot came down and she threw her body back catching her feet. The force causing her to spin down like a human hula hoop, letting go she flipped air born, twisting to brace between the pole pillars. Twisting around people cried out covering their mouths.

Facing the crowd, reaching up she grabbed her face and fell to reverse her twist catching herself again. Peeking around …her face. Face very pale nearly white, one eye green the other…gold. She peeked around the other side pulling her face off and was marked opening gold eyes. Throwing the masks out people screamed as they shattered and fell only to be confetti on them. Dropping to flip and land on the audience rail, stealing the Ring Master's top hat. Hitting it to hook it with her other finger but it changed in the hit becoming her own. Putting it on like one would a fedora.

Hands up blocking her face showing no gloves, no sleeves, making fists there were knives! She juggled them to fleck them out at the crowd that screamed but what hit wasn't a blade, a playing card!

Pennywise stared as he watched her performance and felt instant shivers, but not of fear or anger. Excitement and burning curiosity, this child couldn't be human, not completely. Spinning on the rail the knives she moved changed somehow, stopping, a single sword spinning around her neck to be caught. Flipping off the rail she landed and moved on the barrels as others came out with swords. Sword fight ensuing, so damn inhumanly agile. She got caught finally and cuffed hooked to a chain and a noose.

Pulled up by the cuffs at a decent height, timer starting it's countdown. Emily moved, pulling her body up and threw out her legs to twist into a handstand on her cuffs. She balanced to drop and let herself swing, using the momentum and twisted up the chain. Catching it she reversed to get further up but after the third she let go, spinning down the chain like the down throw of a yo-yo. It snapped her cuffs when she reached the end and she got hung by the noose, timing off.

Timer going off the rope cut dropping her she hit the ground. Still and broken, people had screamed and some were standing, a few had gotten sick. People yelling to call 911, in the midst of all that chaos her arm shot up. Twisting it popped, wrist following, other arm doing the same. Hands resting on the ground pushing off, she twisted the right way. Moving up like a puppet on strings, head cracking she was angled. Eyes snapping open she grinned to grab her head and twist with a pop it was back in place.

Turning her wrists over relocating them to wiggle her fingers, whole, alive, twirling the hat after picking it up. The hat changed to actually be a fedora and she put it on looking up looking just like her poster.

"The Death Defying Crimson Tempest!" The Ring Master announced catching the card she threw at him throwing out his hand it was gone and his hat was back, putting it on.

Both bowed along with the stage fighters and staff, others out. The show over. Pennywise gripped the pole cracking it and had a harder time to hang to his human form. The crowd got to meet and mingle with the performers to get pictures. Emily turned to find a very handsome tall man of six foot three, dark brown hair with the faintest orange tint to it, and very crystalline blue eyes. Yet something about him seemed familiar.

He put out his hand introducing himself in which she took it. Likewise, talking or trying to. He gestured to the side and she nodded and they stepped outside the tent into the cool night air…


	4. Chapter 4

Reveals

The cold night air hit the moment both had stepped out the tent toward the back. Emily let it trace her skin tilting her head back breathing in deep to let it out. Opening her eyes she looked back to Robert. He watched her intently, and she smirked. It was as if he were waiting for her to pull a rabbit out of her hat. She felt a sting frowning and looked at her hand to notice finally her finger was bleeding a bit from a light cut. It happened sometimes in shifting the knives and cards.

Robert saw her frown and look, seeing the blood. Catching her wrist in his hand surprised her and he put her finger in his mouth, sucking a bit. Making her stare, but in truth Robert wanted a taste. Stiffening, he could taste it in her blood, the essence of the deadlights ran in her veins, his essence! How?! Letting go she thanked him though she found it odd he did that in the first place.

"So do you normally scare people for your shows?" He asked smoothly.

Emily smirked at that.

"Yes, I'm not normal, I don't pretend to be. I don't know why but fear is easy for me, not to feel it but to convince others of it. " She admitted.

She didn't know why she admitted it but her answer seemed to please him because he smiled slowly but fully.

"How do you feel after a show, scaring the shit out of people?" He asked leaning against the pole a bit.

"Satisfying, and again, I don't know why. I could be hungry or nervous just before, but after…" She shrugged.

_'But after you're full…you feed of fear…for now.' _Pennywise mused inwardly.

Robert smiled, blue eyes intense.

"Careful Ms. Blackward, some might think you are trying to become a monster." He chuckled.

She snorted at that.

"Sometimes the world needs monsters, they balance things out in the end." She mused.

Her remark caught him off guard. Staring into her eyes, bending at the waist. She stared back, but his blue eyes bled to those orange embers. Skin going very pale, gaining the red markings, slowly shifting back into his favorite form in front of her.

"You will not leave Derry, no matter what. I will find you, we are connected little Em. Sleep…"

She blinked and her eyes fluttered feeling tired fatigue strike hard. Pennywise moved in when her legs buckled and scooped her up. She weighed nothing to the ancient deadlight. He watched her pass out and he leaned biting her neck, not hard enough to rip her throat out but hard enough to bleed her and leave his mark. Licking the blood unnaturally.

"Yes, connected we will be, I will make you see. Make you choose. You are /mine/ as are all the children here. Perhaps you will be more than just prey."

Pennywise giggled and laid her down on the back of the wagon on the hay. Leaving her to go hunt, seeing the Losers looking for her he growled a bit. They would find her, fine, but they couldn't have her. No one could have what was his…


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear Begins**

The losers had indeed found Emily and got a stage hand, by then the bite had sealed but just in case they got her seen by the onsite circus doc. Emily had woken up with a sore stiff neck but not much else in the morning. Rubbing it, she could feel little indentations. Though she seriously couldn't remember what could have given her the unique scare. Regardless she shook it off and got dressed in something simple, helping her uncle move into their new house most of the morning. She was free that afternoon, so she took the opportunity to walk around Derry and get to know the town better.

It was how she found the arcade at the towns movie theater. Stepping inside it was busy for a summer that she smirked but waited patiently to play Street Fighter, not interrupting the kid with glasses arguing with a spastic kid with the fanny pack. It was kind of cute how the bickered back and forth, joined by a taller slimmer boy with slightly curly hair who dressed rather nice even for summer. All three boys seemed to be friends.

Emily played with the token in her hand and glanced up. Stanley had scanned people in boredom waiting for one of the boys to win when he noticed the teenager waiting patiently against the wall a bit. He knew her, she was from the circus! She was in simple converse, blue jeans and wore a simple comfortable hoodie. Her very long crimson dark hair was down and those vivid green eyes stood out. She was making a Token dance across her fingers and disappear and reappear. Looking up her green orbs caught his eyes and he blushed looking down but shyly glanced her way.

She was even more pretty in person and without the costume. She smiled though and winked at him he felt his ears burn a nervous shy smile came to his lips, giving a shy half assed hello with his fingers. It was interrupted by laughter and looking to the side was the Bowers gang of course. Stanley swallowed and turned to pay attention to the screen. His way of making himself invisible, the gang made comments messing with kids until they heard Richie.

Patrick grabbed Stanley's Yamaka, or as he called it flamer's Frisbee. Teaming up on the Losers people backed off. Stanley blinked catching sight of Emily. She gave a kid her Token saying something and traded him for his movie tray he was going to put aside for pick up. Walking for them, he nudged the other two who saw her toss it up.

"Hey FATASS!" She sneered.

Belch turned to see her catch the tray and suddenly lock her feet as she twisted her body like a batter up to plate hitting him full on in the face with the tray! It shattered apart dropping the bully.

"Holy shit!" Richie stared.

She hit Vic in the gut he lost his breath and went down to his knees throwing up. Dodging Henry making him hit an arcade machine grabbing him by the shirt yanking making him hit his head on the machine. Turning and falling back as Patrick swung to stop suddenly mid fall. Looking at each other.

"You missed Asshole." She dropped grabbing her feet to twist around making kids cry out.

She grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him off his feet. Pushing with her hands she balanced on to land on her knees and his arms. Straddling him, grabbing the Yamaka tossing it up, Stanley caught it in reaction. She reached in the plant the establishment kept holding something above him catching his chin holding his face, forcing his mouth open. He got wide eyes struggling when he saw the leech in her hand.

She could see his eyes dilate with the sudden fear, really forcing his mouth open.

"You going to fuck with the boy with the Yamaka again jolly green fucking giant?" She sneered.

Patrick struggled to frantically shake his head. The others got up, Belch yelling at her to let go. She looked at them.

"If you say so," she smiled and let go of the leech!

Closing his mouth he screamed with a muffle still looking at them. Finally Patrick bucked her off turning over to puke and get the leech out almost having swallowed it. She picked up another tray making it spin on her finger.

"Anybody want round two?" The boys booked it.

Stared at by everyone in the Arcade she put the tray back. Seeing them.

"What? Sorry I'm not a pussy?" She gestured and people went back to what they were doing.

Emily looked at the boys who stared at her with mouths hanging.

"Earth to space cadets?" They snapped out of it Richie the most animated never seeing anyone so bad ass.

"You guys want to get out of here and get lunch?" She offered.

Hell yeah Richie took her up on her offer, Eddie was nervous but excited agreeing and she smiled to Stanley taking his Yamaka from him and putting it back on him.

"Much better, you coming?" She offered her hand.

"Emily Blackward. Your new neighborhood freak.." She grinned.

Stanley smiled and shook her hand. "Stanley Uris. Thanks…for getting my Yamaka back."

"And kicking all their asses am I right boys?" They looked at him with Stanley muttering Beep Beep Richie.

She chuckled and nudged them they all left together and they explained just who she had confronted. She listened noticing just now a Red Balloon in the arcade as they left, she had seen it before…but where? She shook it off and felt a bit odd, she hadn't really known the Leech had been there. She just instinctually grabbed it and felt strangely…pleased…terrifying Patrick.


End file.
